


五次勒苟拉斯看着金雳睡觉，一次他没有

by FurryBigProblem



Category: The Lord of the Rings - All Media Types, The Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: 5+1 Things, Attempt at Humor, F/M, Light Angst, M/M, Off-screen Sexual Practice(s), 五篇矫情一篇崩坏, 六次亚拉冈很无奈
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-26
Updated: 2019-05-26
Packaged: 2020-03-17 10:14:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,751
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18963196
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FurryBigProblem/pseuds/FurryBigProblem
Summary: As said on the lid.……如题。





	五次勒苟拉斯看着金雳睡觉，一次他没有

**1.摩瑞亚**

波罗莫叫醒了亚拉冈。轮到他放哨了。刚铎人盖好铺盖时，游侠坐起身，环视一圈。护戒队的其他八个人或坐或卧，连巫师都没放过休息的机会，只有一个成员拒绝了睡眠的怀抱。在摩瑞亚的黑暗中，精灵闪着幽光的皮肤让他看起来像一个不安的鬼魂。

“勒苟拉斯，吾友，”亚拉冈用辛达语低声说，“你怎么不休息？”他连铺盖都没有展开，雕像一般蹲在金雳附近，好像随时准备躲开袭击，一双眼睛紧紧盯着睡梦中的矮人，“或者我该问，你为什么这样盯着金雳？”

“哦，他没事，”精灵没有抬眼，“我只是……”

亚拉冈没等来下文，只有接着问：“只是什么？”

精灵耸耸肩。“他总是板着脸，一副什么都看不惯的样子，从不正眼看人。睡着了之后，他的脸却显得柔和了起来。我忽然看见，吃了一惊。也不确定是光线暗淡的缘故，还是那说法真的正确——睡眠能使最刻薄的脸显出善意。”

亚拉冈先是一愣，然后叹了口气。“暖风吹拂的时节，荆棘也能开出花朵，但你能说那些花朵是暖风创造的吗？早在暖风来到之前，花苞就已经藏在枝条上了，是你看不到，或不知怎么去看而已。何况葛罗音之子不能和匍匐多刺的荆棘相比，他虽然固执，却是个坦荡的矮人。我不会说你们之间的过错全在你一人，但你要是能好好观察他，就会发现他并非你想象的那样。”

勒苟拉斯望着他，眉毛微蹙。

“休息吧，吾友，轮到你之前还有两班岗。”

**2.罗斯洛立安**

从树干间瞥见那张精灵面孔时，亚拉冈有一刹那竟然以为自己看到了亚玟。一定是身处罗斯洛立安让他忍不住幻想。那当然不是亚玟。是勒苟拉斯抱着双膝坐在睡着的矮人身边。

亚拉冈感到迷惑。来到罗林之后，他们的关系便缓和了许多，近来甚至称得上友好，每天勒苟拉斯都会找金雳一同散步漫游。有时，他们傍晚回到护戒小队的休憩地时，精灵精瘦的手腕会随意地搭在矮人宽阔的肩膀上。然而现在，勒苟拉斯却又像在摩瑞亚那次一样看着睡觉的矮人。“勒苟拉斯，难道你还在研究睡眠对面容的改变？我以为他已经不再显得刻薄了？”

勒苟拉斯抬起头，并没被他惊到。“不，”他平静地承认，“我确实是在思考面容的改变，却同睡眠无关，”他又低下头去看矮人，矮人的呼吸带动嘴边的胡须一颤一颤，“我只是奇怪，这样一张友人的脸，曾经的我为什么会认为它刻薄呢？”

亚拉冈笑了。“吾友，如果我说那是因为你长大了，你会深感冒犯吗？”

**3.洛汗附近**

亚拉冈翻身时拉了拉盖在身上的斗篷。半睡半醒间他条件反射地睁了睁眼，一时并没意识到自己看到了什么，而等他想清楚，不禁感到些许烦躁。这精灵，难道养成习惯了不成？

“勒苟拉斯，”他低声叫道，模模糊糊地知道他把这名字的几个音节念成了含混不清的一团，“安全，不用设岗哨。睡吧……累……”

勒苟拉斯吃了一惊。“啊？哦，你接着睡吧。我没事。”他重新低下头望着金雳，嘴角是一抹莫名其妙的微笑。

亚拉冈裹紧斗篷，闭上了眼。他感觉自己听到了一句话，好像是“他这么坚忍又强壮，谁能想得到呢。”但下一刻他就再次沉入了无梦的睡眠。等太阳再次升起，追逐重新开始，这夜里片刻间的荒唐就被抛到脑后了。

**4.圣盔谷，战役过后**

他们不得不让伤员靠墙坐着或躺在地上。绷带和药品都十分有限，唯一不限量供应的是他这双不为人知的王者之手。金雳坚称自己的伤势不用他费心，但勒苟拉斯恳求的眼神最终让矮人勉强同意，允许亚拉冈在确保洛汗的伤员得到照料之后再来查看他的伤口。等亚拉冈终于得空，他在一个角落里找到了他的朋友。旁边的墙有部分在战斗中毁坏了，下午的阳光越过断壁斜射进来，将精灵和矮人笼罩在一片金色的光晕之中。勒苟拉斯背靠着墙坐在地上，金雳躺着，头枕着他的大腿，已经睡着了。勒苟拉斯修长的手指不自觉地轻轻捋着金雳纠结的胡子，阳光照得他的手好像在抚摸火焰。

亚拉冈不知道勒苟拉斯有多了解矮人的文化。矮人的胡子是只有父母和爱人才能碰的。

勒苟拉斯显得忧郁却平静。当亚拉冈告诉他金雳没有撤回堡垒时，勒苟拉斯的脸立刻没了血色。他说着“我想告诉金雳大人，我的战绩已经达到三十九了”，一边眼睛直直地望着外面的城墙，似乎恨不得跳下去寻找金雳。战斗结束，大家汇合时，亚拉冈还没看到洛汗士兵中的矮人，勒苟拉斯就冲了过去，等他循着两人的话音跟上，精灵和矮人已经抱在了一起。

亚拉冈走上前。虽然他不忍心打破这宁静的场景，但他必须检查金雳的伤势。勒苟拉斯转过头，眼里盈满了担忧和后怕。亚拉冈对他安慰地笑笑，然后唤醒了金雳。

**5.黑门附近，战争前夜**

亚拉冈巡视到金雳和勒苟拉斯的帐篷前。帐篷里微弱的火光把精灵的身影投在帆布上。他掀开帘子，悄悄走进去。精灵并没抬头。

“勒苟拉斯，”他小声说，带着些许责怪，“你应该休息。”

勒苟拉斯摇摇头，动作少有的生硬。他手里握着一块磨刀石，一把白刀躺在一边。他已经磨好了刀，现在只是来回把玩手中的石头。

亚拉冈把一只手搭在精灵肩上，后者像寻求温暖似的整个人靠了过来。

“勒苟拉斯，吾友，你应该休息。”他又说了一遍，语气柔和了些。

勒苟拉斯再次摇了摇头。“我想要看着他，”他喃喃道，声音几乎细不可闻，“我……”他顿住了，攥着磨刀石的手指节发白，好一会儿，他深吸了一口气才说，“我害怕。”

亚拉冈知道他并不是害怕战争，也并非害怕死亡。勒苟拉斯无须解释。他两人都清楚，勒苟拉斯是想抓紧时间，再好好看看他的矮人，以防这是最后一次机会。亚拉冈完全理解，毕竟他自己也希望能再见一次亚玟。他不知能如何安慰，只好捏一捏精灵紧绷的肩膀。

金雳发出一声呻吟，一只宽厚的手掌从被单下伸出来搓了搓脸。“还没睡，精灵？”他口齿不清地问。

“金雳——”勒苟拉斯欲言又止。

金雳咕哝了一声，叹了口气。“别烦亚拉冈了。快睡。”

见勒苟拉斯还没有反应，他竟然伸开胳膊，“过来，”他边说边打了个哈欠，勾了勾手指，“你这讨人嫌的精灵。”

勒苟拉斯一脸震惊，却还是听话地挪开白刀，凑过去，小心翼翼地把头枕在了金雳的肩膀上。矮人闭着眼把他往自己身上搂了搂，几秒钟就又沉沉地睡了过去。

亚拉冈忍着笑最后看了眼勒苟拉斯瞠目结舌的样子，退了出去。等巡视完整个营地，回到两个好友分享的帐篷边，他忍不住从门帘缝隙里看了一看。火已经熄灭了，金雳深沉、均匀的呼吸声在帐篷里滚动，一只手搭在勒苟拉斯腰间，而勒苟拉斯，金色的头颅靠在矮人胸口，也早已进入了埃尔达睁眼的睡眠。

第二天大军集结时，精灵发间编着矮人的发辫，矮人的胡须也装点了精灵的式样。

**+1.伊西利安，胜利之后**

亚玟在他身旁咯咯笑个不停，柔软的身躯在床上颤动，连他们暂住的这座西尔凡精灵树屋都一抖一抖。作为一个习惯于地面和石质建筑的人类，亚拉冈并不能接受这种体验。

“亚玟，吾爱，”他推推妻子，“怎么回事？”他伸手擦去亚玟笑出的眼泪，“给我这可怜的人类一些指点，让我也知道是什么事这么好笑。”

亚玟抽了口气，正要说话，却似乎听到了什么，忍不住又笑了起来。她拿枕头捂住脸。

亚拉冈叹了口气。眼看亚玟就喘不上气了。他拿开枕头，他平时在人前端庄稳重的妻子脸颊通红，笑得合不拢嘴。“勒苟拉斯——金雳——”她只说得出这两个名字。

这两个家伙在搞什么？亚拉冈有些烦躁地想。他带着王后来看望伊西利安领主，正巧爱加拉隆领主同一天前来拜访。他本以为老朋友可以正好聚一聚，不成想一谈完正事，他就仿佛不存在了，干坐在一旁看着另外两位你侬我侬。晚宴结束后，他干脆拉了亚玟回到他们的客房，却又遇到这样一个莫名其妙的局面。他决定亲自去看看勒苟拉斯和金雳在搞什么名堂。他下了床，披上一件外套，不管亚玟气喘吁吁的阻拦（“哈哈哈，别去，哈哈哈哈哈，他们，哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈——”），朝相隔不远的领主房间走去。

他走过两条由树枝编成的小桥似的走道，又下了一截绳梯，在距门口还有半棵树的地方僵住了。

谁猜得到，勒苟拉斯的嗓门竟然这么大，几乎把矮人的叫声都盖住了。他之前还奇怪，为什么领主房间附近的几棵树都没有人住呢。

【完】


End file.
